Secretly Sisters: Initial But Final Encounter
by NxnsxgnorsDxmon
Summary: What happens when Elsa and Judy find out that they are sisters? How it's possible for sisters who had never the chance to behold and know each other to encounter each other in the heaven for first and last time?
1. Initial But Final Encounter 1

_Elsa Mars, the bright Hollywood star and Freakshow owner, was already in heavens since 1960 when her unidentified yet sister was still dwelling into the world. They never had the actual chance to behold and know each other since their birth which sounds rather tragic._

 _Jude realised back in her early childhood that she has an older sister with a handful years at least. It was thanks to their affectionate and caring mother though the sisters' father forbidden to the young blonde to see her older sister by threating her if she did it otherwise that the threats are going to be actually a fact. The only difference between those sisters is that Elsa is a native German, being prevented from seeing her own mother, thanks to her abusive father who was later-on a fanatical Nazi supporter whilst Jude was born in Boston,Massachusetts,USA where she grew up though her delirious German origin which was pretty evident. Her mother Hazel emigrated in a smaller state of USA as soon as she was in the middle of her pregnancy, banished from her husband who threatened her to keep Elsa for himself as a child or the consequences would be much worse. With tumbling tears down her cheeks, she didn't have another alternative with exception to be seperated from her most precious thing- Elsa März._

 _Heart broken, scattered on millions of pieces, hardly having the ability to move physically, she gave everything from herself to move in Boston by gathering her entire luggage, living completely isolated but she found a few loyal and nice friends as soon as she moved. She changed her last name from März into Martin. In the next months, she gave a birth to a healthy and unique baby girl, calling her Judith. Judith Martin! It was amongst one of her best days of her life. The first 2-3 years of the little girl's life passed in her mother's arms by taking her in the hotel where she works as a maid, teaching her how to speak and not missing a single minute whenever she is available to give some of her love and attention to her little princess. She spotted something much different in her own younger daughter. The spotted difference between the native German and American German girls were that Elsa is prone to be more extrovert, outgoing, liberal and getting a lot of attention though she knew exactly how to deal with the bullies whilst Jude is tending to be bashful, more serious, mature and introvert, in spite of the fact that she and her sister had and have a hard time to deal with the bullies who are opting to stay on their way. When Elsa appeared for first time on this world, she cried more unlike her younger sister who is inclined to be a lioness. Moreover, Elsa is particularly with 2 years older than Jude._

 _When Judy grew up, becoming around 5-6 years old little girl, finally going at her first school, her distant father Jason determined himself to divorce his wife as he willed Elsa to stay away from his mother Hazel and younger sister Jude who are currently living in the another part of the world. With the years when Judy grew from the obediant, sweet and curious little girl into the beautiful, eye-catching and dynamic young lady, she and her mother scarcely had any time to see and speak to each other due to her mother's occupied daily schedule, even not having a leisure time for herself and her grown princess. Unfortunately, the both ladies hadn't the chance itself to contact one of their most relative people in their family and that is Elsa, Jude's older sister. Anyway Hazel was rather gleeful for that Jude is far away from her abominable father whilst on other hand she was crying almost every night, melancholy's domination winning over her brittle being, constantly thinking about her forsaken and forbidden in the same time daughter- Elsa. When Jude turned 8 years old, her mother told her one of the most abysmal, howsoever, grimmest secrets which should remain between them only. It was the time when the maid revealed to her 8 years old princess that she has a sister, utterly explaining to her how the things are exactly staying in such arduous situation. Initially, the young girl was absolutely shocked that she has a bigger sister who had never had the direct chance to see and meet her. Gradually in the future, from time to time Jude was corrupted by the melancholy itself, desperately carving to know and discover more details about her secretive sister, trying her best to research for more evidence, documents and items which could remind either her or her mother of the future Freakshow owner. It was a total failure, unluckily. Fortunately, when she was a little girl yet, her mother showed her only 2 pictures that she had to her belongings with her older daughter Elsa after her birth and when she was barely 1 year old baby. Jude somewhat resembled Elsa though her older sister's hair was tending to be more straight unlike the future nun. The years of her childhood and teenage years passed so quickly so that right on her 17th birthday in the end of November received a prominent gift from her own mother Hazel, a ruby-sapphire bracelet with the words:_

 _Dear Jude, my time is near the verge to descend. I don't have a lot of time to live! Please, darling, this is amongst the last things that you are going to earn from me a little before my decease! This ruby-sapphire bracelet is a special gift for you as you are already a young woman who is going to face the adulthood very soon, embracing yourself as what are you and your mistakes, past and everything else behind your back! Never...ever...forget about this present from me because I am giving you this bracelet with a lot of love and affection. Every time whenever you wear it, just recall yourself about your loving and caring mother and your wonderful sister Elsa who you might encounter one day. I love you very much, my dear Judy! God bless all of us!_

 _Elsa's childhood was nothing, nonetheless a grotesque nightmare, fulfilled with her father's quick temper, yelling at his older daughter for the pettiest mistakes and naughty things which she has ever done as an ordinary child. Her peers especially the bullies gaped at her in weird way as they beholded a poltergeist instead of a normal human being. She was much different than her own peers. Elsa was actually a misunderstood but witty and charismatic girl in her own way. Her father have never dared to tell her the painful truth about the divorce between her mother including the fact that she has a younger sister who lives in the USA, a far away from her fatherland. A little after the divorce, the older daughter in the German family realised that the things weren't going alright due to Jason's odd demeanor. She could ideally tell that either the divorce is the real reason why her father acts so strange or just leaked another family problem again. It was tremendously difficult for her to grow up as a child and teenager without her mother Hazel and her younger sister Jude who were part of her and vice versa. She heard only once her father mentioning the name "Jude" who detested his own children with his abhorrent and damned heart that flows of hatred, numb feelings and selfishness, scarcely caring for his ex-wife and 2 amorous daughters, living under a roof with either of them currently. When Elsa turned 16 years old, she kicked out of her house her own father by suing him for the traumas that he had caused her, although her tolerance through the years from her birth to her young adulthood. Jason spent plenty of years behind the jail bars when Germany wasn't under Hitler's control yet. It was a little after WW1 when Germany was experiencing a tough crysis after the war. Then the future show owner was working as a mere waitress in the nearest bar, striving for survive by earning enough money so that she can afford food, comfort and education. When she was 10 years old, it had been discovered that she was rather deliriously talented little girl in the singing and art sphere such as acting and dancing for example. Elsa was actually born to be a star. To exhibit herself, to show off her talents that she possesses in front of a large audience. To shine under the projector's lights. Meantime, she isn't going to forgive her father for causing such a brutal trauma since her early childhood, leaving its a trace on her hurted soul for the rest of her life._

 _Jude started her career as a singer in a jazz band when she was only 18 years old, the same year when her mother passed away, griefing for her for a long time; a novice singer with talented and quite impressive voice whilst studying in a musical university for singing in the same time. Whilst her unindentified sister devoted herself to study after she finished high school, spending 4 years in the university, consequently leaving it by starting her career as an actress, starring in many movies including explicit ones until one accident didn't change her life during her career as an actress but this time it was during Hitler's rulling when her legs from her knees and below were cut by the malicious Dr. Hans Grüper, therefore she was rescued by her Italian friend Massimo Dolcefino. He was her savior as he made for her new legs, made of wood. Elsa and Judy were quite similar when it's joint a word about children and family- both of them didn't have any lovers even children. Like the destiny had cursed them not having any luck with the men especially Jude who wished for a family with a splendid husband and gorgeous children who can look like their mother. Compared to Elsa's desire for fame though she desperately wanted somebody to love her at least._

 _Luckily when Jude was in the beginning of her 20s, she supposed she found the love of her life and that was Casey with who were together for 1-2 years. Despite that period of time as an unmarried couple, the happiness was just an illusion. He gave her a syphilis, incapable to have children as she told him one day before their wedding as he went insane, calling her liar and a whore, slapping her face brutally as he left red marks of his fingers onto her left cheek, leaving her forever as he had already ruined her life. It wasn't her fault, it was all his fault which leaded to her failure to have her own family, starting to get drunk as her numbness was commanding her body rather than the adequacy which was invisible. Furthermore, she slept around, hardly remembering anything on the next morning. With the time, the things became worse when she began to lisping and sing with the incorrect song lyrics instead of the accurate one even one day she skipped a night to be with her band,losing her job except that she accidently hat with her car as she was driving in the middle of the night whilst smoking, the radio playing retro music, thus fumbling in her purse for some cognac, at last she lost control by hitting one young girl. Her conscience was gnawing her with the years, praying for her soul until the day when she decided to encounter her parents 16 years later, telling them the truth unless her victim emerged, wearing a nurse outfit which left her unconditionally speechless, realising the wonderful fact that she is still alive though learning from her mother that the injured girl had returned back at home with a few broken bones. Jude became a nun in 1949 in the institution Briarcliff which was a hellhole until it was in Monsignor Timothy Howard's hands in 1962 with whom she falls in love and having impure fantasies with her crush during their private dinner and anytime of the day. It was such a long story to being told about her work in the asylum Briarcliff until she got exluded from her own position as a nun in the end of 1964, thereafter becoming an inmate, renamed from Judith Martin to Betty Drake, spending 6 years in that snake pit. Until she was rescued from her former victim but foster family Kit Walker, living in his house for the last 1 year that abided in her life by being loved and blissful by teaching Kit's children Thomas and Julia how to dance, to tailor and some other important stuff; for sadly she gpt ill in the last 6 months of her life, alternatively summoning in specific way Shachath, the angel of death, being prepared to embrace the death, therefore going in the heaven where her soul belonged though her dark past. She died via Shachath's kiss unlike her older sister who died 11 years prior by being stabbed by one of her freaks Edward Mordrake right on Halloween. Her soul went in the paradise._

 _As an addition, Elsa moved emigrated in the USA in the late 30s of 20th century, changing her last name from März into Mars, alienating herself from the things that reminded her of Germany and the current regime in her fatherland. As soon as she established herself in the another part of the world, living in more known state called Florida where her fame began as she found by herself a Freak show, adopting freaks who were neglected by the society with special abilities unlike the mere people, perceiving them as her own family._

A little after the former nun established herself in the heavens, climbing per a stair, being surrounded by baby blue, pink, yellow and orange clouds, a place called heavens where she truly belonged. She approached slowly the golden gates as her bright red stilletos were clicking with every step that was taken.

She had on herself her red dress that she used to wear during her career as a singer, red stilletos on her bare feet, silver earrings clugged into her pierced ears, her ruby-sapphire bracelet on her right wrist. Her long curly golden hair as a silk was bouncing every time she was walking.

Once she was the nearest distance between her and the golden gates of heaven, dividing a couple of centimetres distance, the gates opened abruptly by themselves, letting her to pass through them in the void. As she entered through them, Jude started to walk towards the lacuna, her stilletos still clicking as they were the only source that caused sounds in this moment. As her journey in the paradise kept on, suddenly something grabbed her attention and eyes instantly. She saw a shining, somehow similar female figure standing as she was watching the clouds with lowered head. Initially, the former singer and nun was definitely perplexed, wondering who is standing behind this figure though she thought and bet it was her older sister Elsa Mars as she had seen her baby photos, seeing her face layered with dimly than the average make up face on posters, listening to some of her songs via the radio and ocassionally in the same time. Jude was timid and insecure in the same time. Her heart beats were as swift as blinking eyes, felt her soft cheeks heating, reddening rapidly. She couldn't take her eyes of the former show owner as she was interracting to the silhouette that was glittering from a far away.

Once she wasn't with more than 20 centimetres away from her older sister, she whispered with stealthy voice "Elsa...is that you?". Meanwhile, the older lady turned her back, facing the younger one who was standing against her, revealing herself fully.

Elsa Mars was wearing her make up from her last perfomance including her cyan suit.

The German woman was astonished to see somebody who knows her name without warning, not believing on her eyes who was meeting, although she had scarcely any idea did she have any siblings or she was the only child in her family. Her jawline dropped as her hazel eyes widened, her curled hair bristled like a terrified cat. The both ladies' met as their gazes were filled with confussion especially from Elsa's side, watching her younger sister, smiling shyly to her once she saw directly her sister with who she hadn't the chance to meet once. The heaven was their last hope to see and encounter each other and live along in this tranquil place, without reborning back at this cold and cruel world with its infinite torments.

-W-who are you, dear? - Elsa stammered as she sensed her rouged cheeks reddening in the least predictable moment. She was rather too nervous to encounter somebody who knew her name and possibly a part of her life story or not exactly.

-I am your sister, Jude! We haven't seen each other since our birth! - The nun couldn't restrain herself from the emotions that were boiling inside her body and gore, sheding a couple of tears, ready to sob in front of her sister who beholds around more than 50 years later. It was too late to hide her real emotions especially beyond the person who could be one of her most relative ones if it wasn't their father who ruined their lives, preventing their opportunities to see each other.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Sister Jude's Confession

-W-who are you, dear? - Elsa stammered as she sensed her rouged cheeks reddening in the least predictable moment. She was rather too nervous to encounter somebody who knew her name and possibly a part of her life story or not exactly. 

-I am your sister, Jude! We haven't seen each other since our birth! - The nun couldn't restrain herself from the emotions that were boiling inside her body and gore, sheding a couple of tears, ready to sob in front of her sister who beholds around more than 50 years later. It was too late to hide her real emotions especially beyond the person who could be one of her most relative ones if it wasn't their father who ruined their lives, preventing their opportunities to see each other. 

-You are...*exhaling and inhaling, coughing, excusing herself with her husky voice* meine Schwester, richtig?- After the cough, she didn't realise that she started to speak German in front of her American sister with her lovely German accent as the sisters' looks were rather astonished. 

The former nun nod her head though she didn't have any idea what her older sister just said in German. Anyway she understood the question due to that the English and German were so close languages with some deviations as well.

Then the landscape was totally poignant as the time has stopped, the both siblings stared at each other, their inner echos telling them to hug each other without regretting afterward. The both women shed tears, have already started to sob, interracting per a few centimetres with every passed second, jumping in each other's arms as their embrace was tight and warm. Sensing their slow heart beats against each other's brittle chests. Further, Jude's tilted head was against her slightly taller but older sister's chest, her tears moistened her blue suit top's fabric.

Both former singers were prone to be speechless rather than to peel a single word during the hug. Once they broke off the hug, Elsa told her younger sister, begging her to take her hand: 

-Take my hand, Judy! Follow me! 

Jude obediantly gripped her older sister's extended as holding each other's hands like sisters, nodding in assenting way. Their very first time to experience a touch between siblings. They started to walk as Miss Mars guided her, knowing the paradise for over 11 years, had spent hardly 1/6 of her immortal life where she belonged either too. Fortunately, they weren't as bored as they striked a conversation together: 

-Where are we going, Elsa, my...sister?- Sheding a handful tears with a desperate voice. 

-I will show you. I know this place. - The German lady reassured her sister as she was familiar with the heavens as well unlike her clumsy and perplexed sister. 

Afterwards the awkward silence emerged from nowhere as Judy rolled her eyes, watching every angle of the void place that has nothing else, however, clouds arround them. Moreover, the background silence intensified the tenseful ambience even more. Her gorgeous, inquisitive hazel eyes, studying the area in vigilant way. It didn't take plenty of time to reach one location where Elsa stopped as she mildly startled her own sister. 

-Here are our places. You can take a seat on either of those!- Pointing at the holy golden chairs with the golden round table with a broad smile across her alluring lips. 

The former nun nodded again as they approached the chairs, sitting against each other like a detective and an offender in the interrogation's room in the police station. When they sat against each other, Jude impulsively cupped with her small, frail hands her older sibling's warm cheeks which intially amused the show owner, thereafter she smiled at her with a serene smile. A smile that reminded to the younger woman of Shachath, the angel of death. Who was beauteous, tranquil and arcane woman, wearing widow like clothing, every piece of garment in black. Her actual savior who gave her a kiss, sending her in the paradise, much far away from the cruel and egoistical human beings.

Jude felt weak as she started to sob, followed by a couple of swarm tears, falling down her porcelain face as the sun rays beamed into their honey hairs especially the more conservative sister's curly hair. It was scarcely believable for both ladies to behold each other for first time for such a long period of time after what their father had caused to them especially to Elsa in their early life an unforgiving trauma leaving its scars on their bleeding frail souls. Meanwhile, the both sisters were cupping each other's cheeks as their fingertips were touching delicately their slick faces as well. 

-It is unbelievable how truly beautiful are you, sister! - Jude exclaimed bravely as her timid voice swam smoothly through her famous sister. A smile emerged from warmness and happiness due to Jude's compliment. 

-Du bist auch sehr hübst, meine Schwester! Immer und für immer! I haven't seen such a down to earth and aesthetically unique princess who is a copy-paste to me until I saw you initially here in the heavens. - Elsa's lisp as she pronounced delicately with her hard German accent the "w" like "v" instead of like "l" as she couldn't help but smile as she watched her slightly younger sister.

-Aww, thank you, Elsa! I haven't seen the most beautiful person who wears make-up until I encountered you, realising that with and without make-up, you are still my perfect sister!

-You are welcome! Also you are such a kind and open minded person, Jude! How do you do that? I mean...you are a good person with a golden heart.- Elsa didn't restrain herself from speaking her mind of Jude as she declared each other with ginormous proud that dominated in her heart for having a wonderful sister who resembles her.

-Aww, you are so sweet, my sister! But I am not actually a good person once if you learn more things about me and my past as well.- The former nun syllabled desperately every word as she struggled, restraining herself from weeping, suddenly her older sister's smile vanished as her perplexed look that she gave at her sibling was rather worrying, wondering behind the real meaning of my last words which could lead her to her plenty and diversity of questions that are going to be aimed into me in the upcoming seconds with its drastically increased suspense. Meanwhile Elsa's both palms were still cupping the former singer's cheeks as she smelled the upcoming prejudice which her guilty conscience is going to spit.

-W-what? *lisping with her husky German accent as she looked at her sister's eyes like arrows into her hazel eyes* What tortures my little sister's soul so that to feel guilty, ashamed and upset?- The show owner's fingers massaged in gentle way as they stroked apart of Jude's cheeks, sensing the pleasant sensation with its fingertips touching the sensitive and soft cheeks cream skin.

-Well, I don't know from where even to begin. I can recall the worst things that had ever happened to me and I have done.

-Go ahead, dear!

-After I was single again after my fiance's dump, I was starting to manage a sinful life such as getting drunk, getting numb, scarcely having any memories from the last night, sleeping around with another men especially handsomers just because of my needs. Moreover, one of my biggest sins is actually...one late night when I was driving as I smoked my cigarrete, as I wished to drink some cognac as I delved in my purse, for sadly I lost control over my car, hitting accidently one young girl who wore a pair of glasses and blue clothing. Hence, I didn't get out of my car and that was before my nunnery. On other hand, 16 years after the car accident with the little girl, as I wanted to confess to the young girl's parents about what I have done, all of a sudden the same girl entered in the house as she was wearing nurse outfit, holding a baby in her hands, looking at me as I was tremendously shocked, hardly believing that the girl whose life I had...*sobbing as starting to shed tears, flowing below her face as Elsa paid utterly attention to her young sister's narration* ruined or had affected in a way which I am never going to forgive myself, believing for straight 16 years that she is dead, praying for her soul daily. I lived for 16 years in a full lie, to be honest! Believing in a total bluff which wasn't exactly like that.

Afterward there was an inconvenient silence between the female siblings a little after Jude's detailed response to her elder sister as they kept on to cup each other's cheeks as they didn't peel a single word for a minute as they gaped at each other, Elsa opting her best to reassure her sister as she was the reason why the silence was broken. It was heartaching for Jude when she talks about her past including her mistakes in her youth. The older woman exclaimed with the magical words which perhaps could help to soothe the younger one as it was expected, followed by the whisper itself:

-Don't worry, sweetheart! I know how sorrowful is that pain for you that gnawls slowly...*caressing her own sister's both cheeks in tender way*your frail heart, Judy! Because thanks to those mistakes, you have developed and formed yourself as a marvelous person!

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
